From Those Things We Call Hearts by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Time7 em Ero-Terapia? Bom, aquilo era aparentemente para ajudar seu sensei a se sentir melhor, mas quando Sasuke põe fogo em todo o 'material de pesquisa', a Equipe 7 acaba precisando ter de usar um pouco de sua imaginação...Oh Deus, rezem por eles. COMPLETA


_***RE**postagem da Fanfic **From Those Things We Call Hearts***_

* * *

><p><em>Pois é, gente, a fanfic 'milagrosamente' voltou ao ar (a antiga, aquele que havia sumido)<em>

_Bom, de todo modo a fic** versão completa ** será postada aqui, a outra entrada irei apagar em breve (a entrada que havia sido apagada e ressurgida das cinzas =S)  
><em>

_*ainda estou com pé atrás com isso*_

_E agradeço a Hana Uchiha, Holic x, violak, kekedia, Mokoninha, lady, lamen, chris, azami, kynn, fer, little s. lover, bia._

_Meninas, isso realmente foi muito tenso. Vocês mesmas foram testemunhas desse 'lapso' que ocorreu no site. _

_Enfim, flores, continuem atentas. _

_Essas 'anormalidades' precisam ser acompanhadas de perto (afinal, complicam a vida de todo mundo D;)_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Classificação<em>**_: M (porque algumas cenas são 'gráficas' e faz alusão a sexo)_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA_

**_Shipper_**_: SasuSaku **&** outros nada convencionais..._

**_Gênero_**_: Romance/ Humor_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não é meu. Nem nunca será. Fato. D;_

**_Autora_**_: Ohwhatsherface_

_Do original de mesmo título._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Nah essa vai para três flores fofíssimas: **Otowa Nekozawa & **para as aniversariantes do mês** Miss Independent & Yuuki =)**_

**_Sinopse: _**_Time7. Terapia Pornô? Bom, aquilo era aparentemente para ajudar seu sensei a se sentir melhor, mas quando Sasuke põe fogo em todo o 'material de pesquisa', a Equipe 7 acaba precisando ter de usar um pouco de sua imaginação... Oh Deus, rezem por eles._

_**N/T:** Rezemos para que as postagens não voltem a 'desaparecer' novamente...  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

- Terapia Pornô...?

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente e voltou a falar daquela sua maneira de dizer "_eu sou mais inteligente que você porque sou médica, portanto, mesmo que você não vá entender sequer uma palavra que eu digo, ainda assim tem que me ouvir, sacou?"_

_._

- Então, eu tenho notado que sempre que Kakashi-sensei vem para o hospital com ferimentos graves e tentamos infundir analgésicos nele, ele sempre tem algum tipo de reação que faz com que entre em curto espaço de tempo em estado de coma.

.

Kakashi piscou.

- Eu não me lembro de entrar em coma ...

Sakura assentiu.

- Sim Kakashi-sensei, isso é porque você estava _em _coma.

Ela sorriu, da forma como os médicos geralmente o faziam.

- Eu menti sobre você estar em um_ encontro_ sempre que acordava.

Ele franziu a testa para ela e abaixou o olhar.

- Oh ...

.

Sakura entregou um livro para Naruto e outro para Sasuke.

- E porque Kakashi-sensei é um dos nossos shinobi mais fortes, é fundamental que seus ferimentos se curem rapidamente, sem quaisquer problemas no processo de recuperação. Por isso, Tsunade-sama decidiu que vocês dois irão testar a minha 'Teoria da Terapia Pornográfica' no Kakashi-sensei.

.

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça descontroladamente, fitando Sakura boquiaberto, completamente incrédulo.

- Você está dizendo que o Teme e eu vou vamos ter que ler esses livros pornô pro Kakashi-sensei pra mantê-lo... relaxado?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**From Those Things We Call Hearts**

**Versão Completa  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sasuke se contraiu enquanto Naruto lia seu livro, sem qualquer entonação em sua voz e ao mesmo tempo fazendo pausas entre uma palavra e outra, porque o loiro parecia bastante confuso com o que lia.

- Ela soltou um gemido gutural quando ele a tocou _no local que ninguém ousara antes_— Naruto fez uma careta inocentemente (porque ele era realmente muito ignorante). - Oi, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, o que diabos é um clitó—

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

E nesse instante, o Uchiha lançou seu livro em Naruto e começou a queimar ambos (os dois pornô), e _acidentalmente_ queimando as mãos do loiro no processo.

.

Os olhos de Kakashi (ambos estavam visíveis porque não estava usando sua hitai-ate na testa já que estava no hospital e Tsunade não o permitiu usá-la) arregalaram expressivamente enquanto observava seus livros pornô _oh tão_ preciosos sendo reduzidos a cinzas.

- Sasuke, _não_!

.

Os três shinobi observavam as cinzas dos dois livros caírem ao chão.

.

* * *

><p>Foi então que Sakura decidiu dar uma checada em seu <em>experimento<em>.

- Olá meninos, eu trouxe o almoço! - exclamou a kunoichi alegremente.

.

Trazia consigo quatro tigelas de ramen em uma das mãos, equilibrando cuidadosamente o peso, mas ainda assim a tarefa era facilmente realizada em manter as tigelas quentes seguras por causa de sua super-força. Na outra mão havia uma prancheta que era provavelmente sobre o andamento da "Terapia Pornô".

Sakura piscou quando viu que Sasuke e Naruto estavam apenas sentados em suas cadeiras (Sasuke parecendo um pouco satisfeito e Naruto reclamando que suas mãos estavam doendo), enquanto Kakashi parecia um pouco ansioso.

.

- Pessoal ... Onde estão os Icha Icha do Kakashi-sensei?

- Sasuke _queimou! - _Kakashi lhe informou, soando um pouco agitado.

.

Sakura quase deixou cair o ramen no chão, mas foi então que Naruto decidiu ajudá-la e assim evitar que seu precioso alimento fosse desperdiçado.

Sakura avançou na direção de Sasuke e bateu com sua prancheta na cabeça do rapaz.

- O que diabos há de errado com você, Sasuke-kun?

- Hn.

- Eu _paguei_ por aquilo, sabia! - Sakura gritou. E começou a andar de um lado para o outro. - Bem, o que diabos vamos fazer agora? Nós não podemos dar a Kakashi-sensei mais morfina ou outros tipos de drogas porque isso poderia matá-lo. E _eu_ me recuso a voltar lá e comprar mais dessa porcaria. Você _não_ _faz idéia _dos olhares pervertidos que o dono da livraria estava me dando.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura agarrou a gola da camisa de Sasuke com força.

- Seu _idiota!_ Droga, Sasuke-kun, o que vamos fazer agora?

- Eu não dou a mínima.

E então, Kakashi interveio na situação.

- Vocês poderiam simplesmente me _contar_ algumas histórias...

.

Sakura piscou.

Sasuke fez uma careta.

Naruto terminou todas as tigelas de ramen.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- V-você quer dizer ... criar a nossa própria história erótica ...? - Sakura confirmou lentamente, o tom da pele de seu rosto começando a coincidir com o de seu cabelo.

Kakashi assentiu com um grande sorriso no rosto.

.

Ela engoliu em seco e lembrou-se que isso era uma _droga_ de experimento! E moveu-se para se sentar na cadeira onde Naruto havia estado mais cedo, evitando sujar seus sapatos pisando nas cinzas.

.

Finalmente, a kunoichi soltou um pequeno suspiro.

- O-Ok.

Seu antigo sensei bateu palmas como seu fosse um genin ansioso.

- Ótimo, quem vai primeiro?

.

* * *

><p>Bom...<p>

Aquilo era uma boa pergunta.

- Sasuke-kun.

- Sasuke-teme.

- Vão pro inferno.

.

Os três olharam para Sasuke em expectativa e gritaram ao mesmo.

– FOI VOCÊ QUEM QUEIMOU OS PORNÔS!

Bem, eles _estavam certos_ ...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke suspirou e depois murmurou uma seqüência de maldições.

- Certo. - Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fechou os olhos, um tanto pensativo. - Certo, então havia umas garotas ...

- Uh huh ... - Kakashi ansiou, sorrindo em vista ao _blush_ que estava lentamente se formando nas bochechas do prodígio. – E como elas eram?

- Garotas.

.

Sakura puxou os próprios cabelos em aborrecimento. – Sasuke, seu virgem! Você _é horrivel n_isso! - E limpou a garganta. - Eu vou primeiro.

.

E então, os rapazes não gostaram nem um pouquinho quando viram um sorriso maligno nos lábios delicados da moça.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Era uma vez uma jovem que vivia sozinha em uma floresta. Seus longos cabelos loiros e sedosos eram muitas vezes amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, combinando perfeitamente com seus deslumbrantes olhos azuis.

.

Por um segundo, eles pensaram que sua personagem fora baseada em Ino.

Oh, mas não era _nada _disso.

.

- Ela tinha um corpo curvilíneo e quadris em forma de pêra, os seios firmes e arredondados e seu nome era Naruto ... Naru**k**o ... sim, _Naruko_—

- DE JEITO NENHUM!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto apontou para ela acusadoramente.

- Você não vai _me_ fazer a sua personagem principal, Sakura-chan! - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Isso é muito errado!

.

Sakura o ignorou completamente. - Um dia, ela foi para as fontes termais perto de sua casa para tomar um banho agradável e quente. Lentamente, deixou cair a toalha branca envolta em seu corpo lascivo e entrou sedutoramente nas águas fumegantes. A água quente acariciava ao longo de sua pele bronzeada, desde os tornozelos delicados, e pelas coxas macias, e também em sua feminilidade, indo aos mamilos intumescidos de seus seios fartos, e finalmente cobrindo até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros.

.

- Eu gosto de onde isso vai dar. - comentou Kakashi, acenando em plena aprovação.

- Naquele mesmo dia, um shinobi cansado também estava se aproximando das fontes termais. Ele possuía uma beleza impetuosa, com aqueles olhos escuros de puros e misteriosos ônix. Tinha um rosto pálido emoldurado por suas madeixas de ébano e um corpo musculoso e bem definido.

Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram.

.

- E seu nome era Sasuke—

- De jeito nenhum!

- Tudo bem, seu nome era _Itachi._

_._

Hm, uma história na qual Itachi era humilhado.

Ele não podia se queixar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Itachi se aproximou da fonte termal em que Naru**k**o se banhava, muito cansado de sua vida estressante como shinobi. Tão logo chegou às águas, ficou surpreso ao se deparar com a bela mulher se banhando despreocupadamente nas águas cristalinas.

.

Naruto tapou os ouvidos e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse tentando não sair traumatizado dessa situação.

- La, la, la! Eu não posso te ouvir!

Kakashi apenas ouvia com bastante atenção.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura não podia resistir em sorrir maldosamente enquanto observava Naruto segurando as lágrimas e Sasuke resistindo ao fato de querer matá-la (pois isso seria traição e shinobis não podem matar seus companheiro de equipe).

Então, a kunoichi prosseguiu.

- O shinobi sexy, Itachi, finalmente reparou que havia uma mulher na nascente das águas quentes tão logo chegou na intenção de se banhar. E em questão de apenas segundos, olhos azuis encontraram ônix e ambos ficaram encantados um no outro e—

- Ok, agora é a _minha_ vez! - Naruto gritou. - Sakura-chan, a sua vez já_ acabou_!

.

Kakashi franziu a testa, tirando seu olhar ansioso de sua aluna para pousá-lo em Naruto.

- Mas Itachi e Naru**k**o nem sequer fizeram sexo ainda—

.

Naruto pigarreou alto e jogou algo em Sasuke para distraí-lo dos selos de mãos que já estava começando a fazer.

.

- A minha história é sobre a... Sakura-chan—

Sakura empalideceu.

- E ... o Teme.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam e imediatamente desviaram o olhar, corando terrivelmente.

Naruto sorriu de canto.

.

* * *

><p>- Bem, era hora do check up anual do Teme e Tsunade-baachan atribuiu essa tarefa para a Enfermeira Haruno. A Enfermeira Haruno era conhecida entre os funcionários por ser uma enfermeira muito<em> malvada<em> e quando seus pacientes eram bonzinhos, ela fazia questão de lhes dar um _tratamento especial_ e não é de pirulitos que estamos falando.

.

_Oh_ como Naruto estava contente por shinobi não serem autorizados a matar seus próprios companheiros.

- Enfermeira Haruno deu instruções para Sasuke-Teme tirar a camisa e ele tirou, tipo, muito_, muito _ansioso.

- Claramente, você é horrível contando histórias. - Sakura resmungou.

Ele sorriu para a amiga. - Claramente, você está prestes a mandar ver com o Sasuke-Teme. _Er_ bem, na minha história, é claro. Porque todos sabemos que Sasuke é um baita de um covarde.

Sasuke jogou um vaso nele.

.

* * *

><p>Mas nada impediu o loiro de prosseguir seu conto.<p>

- E então, vocês ficaram completamente nus—

Kakashi franziu o cenho. - Naruto, Jiraiya-sama disse que você era _bom_ em escrever pornografia. Então por que essa história está horrivel?

.

O loiro deu de ombros. - Eu não sei. Realmente não importa ... - Ele suspirou, lembrando que tudo isso era para o bem da _saúde_ de Kakashi. - Oh _bem,_ eu vou tentar fazer ficar melhor. Então, certo, Sakura-chan empurrou o Teme em cima de uma maca, tirou um par de algemas debaixo do colchão e as usou pra prender os pulsos do Teme. E então, o Teme gaguejou _"D-de onde você tirou isso?", _soando um pouco assustado—

- Espere um segundo.

Sasuke parecia um pouco irritado.

- Por _que eu_ sou a garota da história?

- Porque _eu_ era a garota na outra história! - Naruto sussurrou irritado. - Então Sakura-chan correu as mãos suavemente no peito do Teme, lenta e provocativamente até que finalmente, ela chegou ao lugar que fez a respiração do Teme engatar e—

- Tempo esgotado, Naruto! - Sakura gritou, levantando-se de seu lugar. – Vamos voltar pra _minha_ história.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- De jeito nenhum! Ninguém quer ouvir uma história sobre Naru**k**o e Itachi!

- Bem, não é como se nós quiséssemos ouvir a história de Sakura e Sasuke também!

Kakashi pigarreou alto para obter a atenção de seus pupilos.

- Bem, na verdade, _eu_ gostaria de ouvir **as** histórias ...

- NÃO! - os dois gritaram juntos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Eu tenho uma idéia. - Kakashi anunciou. - Por que não deixamos _Sasuke_ contar a história?

Sakura considerou a alternativa, assim como Naruto.

- Bem, ele _queimou_ os livros né ...

- E ele _ainda_ não foi embora.

- Vão se ferrar!

Sakura olhou feio para o rapaz.

- Sasuke-kun, conte a história!

- Vá pro inferno, mulher irritante.

.

- Sasuke, continue a história de Naruto. - Kakashi ordenou. E olhou para o rapaz de cabelos escuros com firmeza. - Faça isso ou vou ter que dizer a Tsunade que você falhou em sua missão de ajudar ao seu pobre sensei a relaxar, porque você simplesmente queimou meus únicos Icha Icha e agora eu vou morrer lentamente, ou será que você não percebeu que sua atitude está me matando lentamente? E pra piorar, foi você quem queimou os livros.

- Não.

- Sasuke-teme!

- Não.

- Sasuke-kun!

- _Não._

Todos eles se uniram num coro.

**- SASUKE!**

Um coro que chegou a ferir seus ouvidos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Certo_. -_ retrucou secamente. - Onde foi que Naruto parou? - perguntou amargamente.

- Sakura-chan foi tocar em você, onde nenhuma mulher tocou antes, porque você ainda é uma virgenzinha.

.

Então Sasuke continuou de onde o loiro pontuou. - Certo. Sasuke se soltou facilmente das algemas sem Sakura notar, enquanto ela se mantinha muito ocupada dando prazer a ele. - Era um pouco estranho falar de _si mesmo_ tendo relações sexuais com _Sakura_ para outras pessoas. - Rapidamente, trocou de posição com ela e as costas de Sakura em um minuto foram parar contra o colchão e as algemas em volta de seus punhos—

- Hey por _que eu_ sou a garota agora? - Sakura resmungou.

Eles olharam para ela secamente.

- Você _é_ uma garota ...

Ela zombou. – Será que vocês nunca ouviram falar de dominatrixes?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke ignorou aqueles comentários. - Sakura ofegou em choque quando se viu presa e engoliu em seco nervosamente. Sasuke sorriu de canto para ela, apreciando a vista da Enfermeira impotente e completamente à sua mercê. Ele abaixou a cabeça até o rosto da moça e seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo ardente.

.

Era incrível como a história ficou boa, apesar do fato de Sasuke estar entediado e falar em um tom monótono.

- Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior da moça, pedindo entrada para explorar sua boca. Enquanto se beijavam, suas as mãos fortes tateavam ao longo de seu corpo lascivo e—

.

O rosto de Sakura estava coberto com um _blush_ mais escuro que seus próprios cabelos.

Sasuke revirou os olhos para isso. — Agarrando suavemente seus seios, mas com firmeza. Quando ela abriu a boca para deixar um gemido escapar, ele aproveitou a oportunidade para penetrar sua língua na boca da Enfermeira. Eles lutaram em uma batalha dura e deliciosa, mas é claro, Sasuke venceu no final.

- Ch, cretino arrogante.

- Ele rasgou seu vestido branco com pressa e fome, fazendo com que os botões voassem por todo o quarto. Sakura fez uma careta, resmungando _"este é o meu uniforme, cretino", _ao que Sasuke apenas sorriu de canto, respondendo _"eu não me importo"._

_._

Ele suspirou, entediado e continuou a história.

- Seus lábios fizeram o caminho através de sua pele de marfim já em chamas e...

...

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Jiraiya e Tsunade ficaram do lado de fora do hospital, escutando os contos eróticos da Equipe Sete.

O autor, orgulhoso da série de romance _Icha Icha_ estava atualmente à procura de alguém para escolher como seu sucessor no negócio de escrever pornografia.

Ele precisava de alguém _perfeito_ e assim Tsunade havia recomendado que escutasse esse bando de moleques.

.

O homem de cabelos brancos suspirou para Tsunade.

- Obviamente, Naruto não é adequado porque ele vai muito direto ao assunto.

- Verdade.

- E aquela rosinha—

- Ela tem um nome, idiota!

— Bem, ela é realmente boa, mas eu não acho que estaria interessada nesse ramo.

- Agora você acertou em cheio.

.

Jiraiya acenou com a cabeça sabiamente.

- Mas esse Uchiha ... - Ele suspirou, parecendo um pouco surpreso. - Esse garoto tem habilidades palpáveis. Imagine do que seria capaz de escrever _depois_ que começasse a ter relações sexuais com aquela rosinha.

.

Tsunade deu de ombros, corando enquanto a história continuava (eles estavam na parte em que o sexo já havia começado).

.

Ambos pressionaram os ouvidos contra a porta e continuaram a ouvir.

**Pervertidos**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_Bom, agora é tudo ou nada._

_Eu arrisquei **RE**postar na esperança de que dê tudo certo._

_..._

_Enfim..._

_..._

_Bom  
><em>

_Galera, digam:** curtiram**?_

_._

_Essa fic é muito boa ne. Dá pra gargalhar a beça =D_

* * *

><p>Bom meninas, agora vamos à <strong>nova programação<strong> de postagens (feita devido aos 'incidentes' ocorridos ultimamente ...)

_._

_**Até o dia 15 de fevereiro** eu **não tenho coragem** (de forma alguma) de postar quaisquer cpts que sejam das seguintes fics:_

_The Window; Frozen; Em Nove dias; Propostas Indecentes; Feeling You._

_._

_Sem chances mesmo D;_

_._

_As postagens **até** dia 15/02 serão de **ones** ou da fic **drabble OBHandHH**. _

_No mais, outras postagens ficariam **inviáveis** devido à 'instabilidade', 'incidentes' e afins ocorridos nessa semana que se passa._

_._

_A **partir** do dia **15**.02, **se** tudo der certo e não houver mais nenhum 'problema', aí sim posso pensar em atualiazar as long-shots, ok._

_.  
><em>

_ (Por favor, não se chateiem, essa foi a **melhor** forma que encontrei pra tentar amenizar os efeitos desse problema...)_

_._

_Bom, flores, nos vemos  
><em>

_e fiquem de olhos bem abertos (já sabem ao que me refeiro ne..)_

_Bjinho_

_Hime._


End file.
